shieldlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7
Episode 7 debuted 14 February 2016 Summary With Slean (Ed Speleers) and his uncle Abrecan (Elliott Cowan) failing to warn Herot about the Wulfing Raider attack, the marauders arrive at the peripheries of an unsuspecting Herot and set their Barghest wolves free to terrorise the town. As Herot’s townspeople flea in all directions, Beowulf (Kieran Bew) rushes to action, but whilst he’s saving lives in the smelting pits, one of our characters is abducted from the bosom of Herot and, later, Rheda (Joanne Whalley) agrees to meet old enemy Jogan (Jefferson Hall) to negotiate an exchange for the hostage. With tensions at boiling point as the exchange takes place, an unexpected turn of events forces Beowulf and Varr (Edward Hogg) to join forces and face the threat head on before Rheda loses authority and control of her town. Meanwhile, with Slean en route back to Herot, armed with his uncle’s treacherous plot against his mother, Abrecan begins to question his nephew’s nerve to do what must be done against Rheda. Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Saray - Sarah Macrae *Jogan - Jefferson Hall *Varr - Edward Hogg *Hane - Lee Boardman *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Kela - Holly Earl *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Draven - Liam Ainsworth *Arla - Allison McKenzie *Vlade - Keith Dunphy Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Holly Johnson *Language Consultant - Prof. David Adger *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Mark McIntyre *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Sophie Slotover *Make-up Artists - Anita Brolly, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Marc Lawes *Dialogue Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Phil Hookway *Director of Photography - Adam Etherington *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Slean *Elvina *Abrecan *Saray *Jogan *Varr *Hane *Vishka *Kela *Brinni *Draven *Arla *Vlade *Barghest *Hrothgar *Gorrik *Scorann *Slean's maternal grandfather Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Barghest **Skinshifter **Troll **Warig **Giant Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Mere **Varni **Draca Bridge Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Wulfing Raiders *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep7week7/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes